


Damian vs. TMNT

by tinytitanyoutube



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytitanyoutube/pseuds/tinytitanyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Damian Wayne encountered the Turtles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Foe

The wind whipped harshly against Damian's face as he soared through the city. This was his first patrol without Batman and Damian was determined for nothing to go wrong. He landed gracefully on his feet on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. Nothing interesting so far, he thought to himself. No wonder Bruce let me go on my own. 

"Quiet, isn't it?" Damian snapped his head around to find Nightwing standing only a few feet behind him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damian snapped. "Batman sent you...didn't he?" He narrowed his eyes at his father's lack of trust. 

Dick gave a small sigh. He knew Damian would react like this, but he couldn't go against Bruce's orders. "Yes." He said reluctantly. "But he was just-"

"Just what?! Making sure that I don't screw things up?" 

Dick took an involuntary step back at Damian's outburst. "He cares about you, Robin. He wants you to be safe." 

"No, he just doesn't trust me." Damian spat. "Never has...never will." With that, Damian launched his grappling hook and swung out of sight before Nightwing could make him feel worse. He landed with ease on the ground, deciding to walk off some of his anger before he came home. Damian clenched his hands as he cursed his father inside of his head. How could he not trust me! After all this time! Damian walked over to the nearest trash can and gave it a hard kick, spilling out its contents. I've been nothing but his loyal son. I've given him no reason to-

A loud crash brought Damian out of his thoughts. He reached into his utility belt, his fingers gently brushing a small knife. Damian's eyes slowly glanced from side to side, looking for signs of what emitted the sound. Suddenly he saw a shadow and a brief flash of something scaly. Killer Croc? Damian crept forward with caution. He had gone up against Killer Croc many times before and he sometimes proved to be a bit of a challenge for the young hero. 

"Come out and fight!" Damian clutched his knife tighter. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown forward. His legs flew up to wrap around the arm of whoever thought he could throw him, and tossed him out in front of him. Damian landed on his feet to find that it was not Killer Croc laying on the ground. Damian took a hard look and found that he did not recognize this villain at all, however it did share many similarities with Killer Croc. 

The huge reptile slowly stood up and flashed a loud growl in Damian's direction before running off. Damian stood there with a look of confusion plastered on his face. "What the hell?" This guy came out of nowhere and left as quickly as he came. What did he want? Damian shrugged it off and decided he had to face his father sooner or later. Now was as good of a time as any.

~~~

Bruce did not look happy. Then again, when did he ever? Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son who now stood a few feet in front of him. "Dick told me what happened." 

Damian saw Tim smirk out of the corner of his eye. He clenched his fists. "I don't see why I need a babysitter. I'm your partner and should be treated as such." 

"Despite what you think Damian, you're still only ten years old. There's a lot you have yet to learn." 

"I'm not like Tim, or Jason, or even Dick." Damian finally met his father's eyes. "I'm light-years ahead of all the past Robins, in skill and training. I'm either your partner in this or I'm not." Damian silently held his breath. He knew what his father was going to say next and he was dreading it. His father would ground him and ban him from patrols for at least a week. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. He stayed like that for about a minute and then met Damian's eyes. "You're right." 

Well that was unexpected. "Excuse me?" 

"I shouldn't have sent Dick after you. You've more than proven that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself and I trust you to keep Gotham safe on your own." 

Damian was shocked but he didn't let it show. "Well..good." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "I think I'll head to bed then." With a confirmation nod from Bruce, Damian headed out of the Batcave, ignoring the shocked looks of Dick and Tim. 

As soon as Damian was out of earshot, Tim spoke up. "Umm...what was that?" 

"What was what?" Bruce turned his attention back to his computer.

"What makes you think the little demon is more skilled then we are?" Tim crossed his arms and looked to Dick for support. He received none. 

Bruce swiveled his chair around to face his adopted sons. "You are all skilled. And each of you are more skilled at certain things than the rest of you."

"That doesn't answer my question." Tim huffed. "I could kick his ass any day of the week and the both of you know it. Even though the brat probably wouldn't fight fairly." 

"Damian wasn't taught to fight fair. He was taught to win." 

Tim opened his mouth to retort but soon closed it. Bruce was right. Damian had been trained practically since birth to fight and do whatever it took to win that fight. He may be 10 but he had quite an advantage over the rest of them. Even Jason had his limits. But Damian...no. Damian would do anything and everything to make sure he succeeded and took his enemy down. 

~~~

The room was dark and shared many similar smells of a sewer. It was not the most pleasant secret headquarters but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. Shredder stood with his back to his latest addition to his team. "Leatherhead. Report." He commanded. 

Leatherhead bowed his head and sunk down to one knee. "The scouting mission went well. Gotham City is rich in opportunities for us to strike." Leatherhead took a small breath. "Although I did run into a...small vigilante. He could prove to be problematic." 

Shredder turned around, his eyes blazing through his mask. "You mean to tell me you were beaten by a child!" 

Leatherhead tried not to let his fear show. It didn't work. "Y-yes, well no. Not really. I mean, if I ran into him again I would prob-" 

"You're a large, mutated, deadly reptile." Shredder sat down his chair. "See to it that this boy does not interfere with our plans. Or else." Shredder spat menacingly. 

Leatherhead gave a brief nod. He would not fail his master again.


	2. Under the Streets

A disgruntled Leonardo emerged from his quarters around 9am...way after everyone else. Leo was aware that Master Splinter likes everyone awake for morning training at precisely 6am. Sensei would not be pleased. 

"Leonardo." Speaking of which...Leo turned around to find Splinter standing with his arms crossed. "Go ahead." He gently urged with a wave of his paw.

Leo gave a confused look. "Sensei?" 

"Tell me your excuse for sleeping in. It had better be a good one."

Leo took a small breath. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell Senei because it would require a lot of explanations and a lot of confessions. However, when he gazed into his Master's eyes, Leonardo knew that nothing but the full, honest truth would satisfy him. "I was out late, Sensei." 

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "I recall you and your brothers returning from patrol around eleven last night." He slowly uncrossed his arms. "I wouldn't say that to be very late, would you?" 

"No, Sensei. But I...you see..." Leo noticed that Raph and the others had heard their conversation, and had now joined the room to listen better. "I snuck out after you and the others went to sleep."

Raph gave a small snort. "If this has anything to do with Ka-"

"This had nothing to do with Karai." Leo snapped. "I sneak out when I need to think." 

It was Splinter's turn to speak. "So you go against orders often?" 

Leo hung his head. "Hai, Sensei." He looked up after a moment of silence. "But last night I saw something that I think needs to be checked out." 

"You mean, as a team or just you again?" 

Leo ignored Raph's snide remark and looked to his youngest brother, Mikey. "It's Leatherhead...he's working with Shredder."

Mikey stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "Haha, good one Leo."

"This isn't a joke, Mikey." Leo looked to his brothers for support. "I saw Leatherhead running around last night so I followed him to see what he was in such a big hurry for. Leatherhead went into this old building where he and Shredder were talking."

Everyone was completely silent...except for Mikey of course, when was he ever silent? "Leo, that's not very funny dude. Leatherhead would never betray us like that."

"Except he did."

Donnie looked skeptical. "It's not possible. Unless Shredder is..controlling him somehow." 

Leo gave a small shrug. "I don't know, but I know we will find out."

Master Splinter gave a nod of approval. "I wish to find out what Shredder is planning to do with Leatherhead. You all must be cautious, Shredder has proven himself to be quite the opponent." His four sons nodded. "And Leo?"

"Sensei?" 

"No more sneaking out."

Leo nodded once more. "Hai, Sensei."

The four turtles turned and began to head for the exit. As they were running Leo noticed Raph come up beside him. "So what were Shredder and Leatherhead talking about anyways?" 

Leo noticed Donnie and Mikey turn to listen as well. "Apparently Leatherhead was out scouting someplace called Gotham City. Shredder wanted him to make sure there would be no..complications I guess."

"Is that all?"

"Leatherhead also mentioned running into a vigilante. Shredder wants him to take him out."

"Sounds like we need to check this place out. We could find-"

"No." Mikey interrupted Raph. "Leatherhead's safety is our first priority." He and his brothers gracefully exited the sewer and took to the rooftops. "We need to find out how Shredder is controlling him." 

Raph and Donnie turned to look at Leo, who simply shrugged. "He's right. Let's go find Leatherhead." 

Raph gave a snort of amusement. "What do you know, Mikey's right for once."


	3. This is Our City

The sun was way too bright. It's light poured in through the windows of Damian's room, causing the young boy to wake up with a groan. He peeled back the sheets and began to make his way downstairs. Damian walked slowly to the kitchen pausing when he heard voices. 

"I don't care how old he is. You, yourself are always telling me how smart and clever he is for his age."

Drake. Damian clenched his teeth and continued to listen from his spot in the hallway. 

"Tim, you don't have to always engage in his fights. Why can't you just ignore him?" 

Damian heard Drake huff in frustration. "Dick, it's hard to ignore him when he consistently throwing knives or has his hands around my throat. Even Jason wasn't this bad."

At this moment, Damian decided to make his presence known. He padded into the kitchen with his arms crossed. "I highly resent that statement, Drake. Todd is an incompetent buffoon and possesses the maturity level of a six-month-old chimpanzee." 

Dick gave a small smile. "Good morning to you too, Lil' D." Damian frowned at the nickname but took his place at the table next to Dick anyway. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Damian mumbled, reaching his fork for some pancakes. He dropped them on his plate with a small 'plop' and scanned the table for the syrup. 

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Dick asked with a smile, handing Damian the bottle of maple syrup.

Tim shrugged while Damian made a small -tt- noise. 

"Oookay." Dick's smile never faltered. "How about we go out for some brotherly bonding time at the park!" 

Tim raised an unamused eyebrow. "How about we don't." 

Damian shoved in a mouthful of pancakes, chewed and swallowed before speaking. "I have things to do."

"Got a hot date?" Dick teased with a grin. 

Damian sent Dick a glare full of daggers. Boy that kid could glare just like his daddy. "Don't be ridiculous, Grayson. I have far more important things to do."

Tim scoffed. "Yeah, like what?"

"Tracking down a possible new criminal." Well this got everyone's attention. 

"What?" 

Damian scowled. "Are you deaf, Grayson? I said tracking down a new possible criminal."

"Yeah but, but when did you see this new criminal? And why am I just hearing about this now?" 

Damian pushed his plate of half-eaten pancakes aside. "Last night." He answered simply before standing up. "And I never got the chance to tell you before Father ripped into me." Damian excused himself and walked quickly out of the kitchen with Dick trailing close behind him, asking more questions. 

Tim looked down and continued to eat his eggs in silence.

~~~

"What did he look like? What was he doing? Have we seen him before? Well I guess not since you said he was new but maybe we've seen him on the streets and just never knew. But what if he-"

Damian continued to block out Dick's rambling while he searched for his Robin mask. Finding it, he plucked the small recording device off of it and plugged it into the Batcomputer. He scanned through the footage until he found what he was looking for.

"-and maybe Bruce might know a thing or two. He is always surprising me with how much he-"

"Grayson!" Damian snapped. "If you don't shut up this instant, I will tear out your vocal chords, make them into shoelaces and wear them to school!"

Dick shuddered a little at the image of that and brought a hand to his throat protectively. He then noticed exactly what Damian was doing. "You recorded it?" He asked slowly. 

Damian gave a small grunt. Dick guessed that meant yes. "I record everything. Just in case." 

Dick gave a small smile and shook his head. "You really are Bruce's son."

"Was there ever any doubt?" 

Dick ignored the assassin and continued to watch the footage from the night before. Just as Damian said on the way to the Batcave, there was the large reptile-like creature. "I wonder what that thing is doing in Gotham?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Damian shut off the computer. "But this is our city and we have to protect it."


	4. Finding Leatherhead

Roaming the city unseen was proving to be much more difficult in the day than at night. Leo perched himself in the shadows of an alley and motioned for his brothers to follow. Keeping close with Karai was beginning to pay off. Leo knew exactly where Shredder's last hideout was and how to get there. His eyes scanned the area for pedestrians before running into the dimly lit building. 

Behind him, Raph and the others were cautiously following his lead. Once all inside, Leo motioned for them to fan out and see what they could find. Not a full minute later,

"Guys..?"

Leo, Raph and Mikey turned and headed in the direction of Donnie's voice. "What is it, Donnie?" 

Donnie was holding a small vile filled with a bluish liquid. "I can't be certain. I need to run some chemical tests on it first." He carefully poured the contents of the vile into a small container and closed the lid. "I'll take it back home, you guys keep looking." 

Leo shook his head. "I don't like you going alone. Even if it's only daylight, Shredder seems to be in the middle of one of his crazy plans and I won't risk you getting hurt. Mikey, you go with Donnie. Raph and I will stay here and see what else we can find. We'll meet up later." Donnie and Mikey both gave a curt nod before heading back out. 

"Well, let's get cracking." 

Leo nodded and the two brothers split up to search through the remains of the old hideout. 

~~~

"Come on Don! Let me help!" Mikey whined, throwing himself down on his knees. "Pleeeeease?!" Receiving a shake of the head, Mikey continued. "Donnie! Donniiiiieeeee pleeeeaseeee???"

Donnie threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Alright, fine! Mikey, hold this." Donnie handed his little brother the container in which the liquid was held. "Don't. Drop. It." 

Mikey nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah okay!" He held the container up close to his face and examined the contents. He moved his wrist around, swirling the liquid in small circles. "Hehe, it's like a little whirlpool." He smiled brightly.

Donnie rolled his eyes and began to prepare for the tests.

~~~

Raph found himself in front of a large computer. Pressing a small red button, the computer roared to life. Raph examined the map that now appeared on the screen. A small red dot could be seen moving across the map of a city. Narrowing his eyes, Raph could make out the name of the city at the bottom of the screen. "Leo!" 

Leo was there in an instant. "What is it?" 

Raph pointed a finger at the screen. "Gotham City. If what you said is true, I'm guessing that red dot is Leatherhead so that Shredder could keep an eye on where he is." 

Leo nodded. "Good work, Raph. But why would Leatherhead be working with Shredder in the first place?"

"I don't know." Raph shrugged. "But I bet if we go to Gotham City, we'll find out." 

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through. Donatello is a fellow-

"Hello?" Leo answered, raising his phone to his head, ignoring a questioning look from Raph.

"Leo! It's Donnie! You and Raph need to get back here. There's something you need to know."

"On the way." Leo pressed 'end call' and turned to Raph. "Sounds like Donnie found something. Let's go!" 

Raph smirked. "Okay Leo, now about that ringtone..."

Leo growled. "Later." 

~~~

Donnie was looking more anxious than usual as Raph and Leo entered his lab. "Guys, I know why Leatherhead is working with Shredder." Leo gave him an encouraging nod. "Well I tested this substance and found that it actually has the capability to control the mind!" 

Raph and Leo exchanged a terrified glance. "So, what you're saying is, whatever Shredder tells him to do.."

"He'll do it without a second thought." Donnie finished. "We need to find Leatherhead before Shredder makes him do something awful."

Raph smirked. "Well, I found out where Gotham City is. We go there. We find Leatherhead. We kick Shredder's ass."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mikey shouted. 

Leo smiled. "Then let's go get our friend back."


	5. Business as Usual

"Grayson, it will be dawn by the time you finish getting ready." Damian sneered. He fiddled with his gauntlets once more before Dick finally stepped into the room. He gave Damian a wicked smile before carefully placing his domino mask over his face. Damian made a small -tt- noise and easily avoided the hand that was coming forth to ruffle his hair. 

"Well it's about time." Tim crossed his arms over his Red Robin chest. He looked over at Damian. "And why do you do that anyways?" 

"Why do I do what, Drake?" 

"That noise thing that you do." 

Damian tutted once more before heading off towards his Father near the Batmobile. Tim raised a questioning eyebrow at Dick. 

"When Dami says -tt- it could mean 'this isn't worth my time' or 'that's so stupid'. Just think of it as an expression of his disapproval of something." 

"Sooo Damian is basically just a ten-year-old brat that makes Jason look like an alter boy and that's just his bratty way of insulting me?" 

"Pretty much." 

"Awesome." 

"Will you two quit screwing around and get over here!" Damian's harsh voice echoed throughout the cave. Tim and Dick both rolled their eyes before running over to join Batman and son. 

~~~

Gotham was quiet that night. Only a few petty criminals dared to make an appearance. Batman looked on as his sons took out a small group of thugs attempting to mug an elderly man and his wife. A frown slowly made its way onto his face as Robin pulled a knife on one of them. "No weapons." Batman spoke in a clear voice as he jumped down to stop his son from going too far. "He's had enough, Robin."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he gazed up at his father, clutching the knife even tighter. "He has not learned his lesson. We need to be sure he will not attempt this again." Robin turned back to the criminal who was now on the ground cowering in fear. Robin winced as he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. 

"Batman is right, Robin. He'll learn his lesson in prison." Robin slowly lowered the weapon and turned to see a smiling Nightwing. "Come on, Gotham police will be here to pick them up any minute." 

Robin made his usual -tt- noise and stuffed the knife back into his pocket. Nightwing smiled once more and turned with Red Robin and began to head back to the cave, eventually followed by Batman. Robin began to follow at a distance but stopped short when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. By instinct, he reached for the katana strapped to his side. Robin heard footsteps and turned to meet the fool who thought they could sneak up on him. Before he could react, his head was hit by a very large object that he assumed must have been a bat of some sort. Robin hit the ground hard and looked up to see a large reptile-like creature before everything went black.

~~~

Dick grimaced as he slowly peeled off the top of his Nightwing suit. That last thug gave him a nasty slash with a knife on his neck. He would ask Alfred to stitch it up later. Looking around the cave he saw Tim and Bruce examining themselves for any injuries. What he did not see, however, was a certain ex-assassin. "Where's Damian?" 

Tim scoffed. "Probably off sulking somewhere. Don't worry about him, Dick. He is 'perfectly capable of handling himself'." Dick smiled slightly at the direct quote but a small voice in his mind kept telling him that something was wrong. Tim must have noticed Dick's expression because he soon added, "He'll be back soon, Dick. Don't worry." He gave his older sibling a small smile before sitting at the computer to look through old cases. 

Bruce gave his eldest a reassuring nod before heading upstairs to bed. It was pretty late. Dick yawned, "You guys are probably right. Goodnight Timmy. Don't stay up too much longer." Tim gave a slight wave of his hand and Dick shook his head and chuckled before going upstairs to get some rest. Damian would be back by morning. He always was.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Before I go any further, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story! Comments and reviews help more than you know so please don't forget to let me know what you think so far! This story is also up on my Wattpad account (username: Avatar_Aang) and my fanfiction.net account (username: Invader Aang)   
That being said, I enjoy reading other people's fanfics. They help me to get new ideas and such as I'm sure they help other authors. I was shocked and disappointed to discover an author copying my story practically word for word. I will not give out the name of this author but I did talk with her and she has removed it.   
I am not against people using aspects of my story in fact I am flattered by it. But ask me permission first because it's not only rude, it is disrespectful.   
THAT being said, I don't mind you using aspects (with my permission) what I mind is my story being copied nearly word for word and being claimed by another author. This is very upsetting to me and I am almost afraid to post the next chapter.   
I don't want to sound like I'm being mean or anything but I think I have a right to be angry and I'd just like all my readers to know why.   
I'm sorry if this little rant upsets you but I just had to get it out there. I am not sure when the next chapter will (or if) be posted. Thank you all for reading my story so far, I appreciate all my little viewers. I look forward to reading your comments in the future.   
\- Dami_Wayne


	7. Welcome to Gotham

"Leo, I don't see how we're supposed to find Leatherhead in a city this big." Raph commented, looking around from their spot on a rooftop. "We'll be up all night and then some." 

"Leatherhead is our friend. I don't know about you guys but I don't care how long it takes. We will find him." Mikey replied. He walked forward until he stood at his brother's side. "Maybe we should split up." 

Leo nodded. "Good idea, Mikey. You and Raph take the east side. Donnie and I will take the west." Receiving nods of acknowledgment, Leo continued. "This is probably one of the most dangerous cities in the country so stay safe and stay alert. Move out." 

Raph jumped down, landing silently on the ground below. He turned to his younger brother and made a motion for him to follow. Mikey, not as gracefully, landed with a thud. "Owww."

"Shh! Mikey!"

"Sorry!" Mikey gave an apologetic grin before gripping his nunchucks and moving silently along Raph through the alley. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a few shady-looking men corner a woman. Mikey turned to Raph only to realize that the other turtle had vanished and was making a beeline for the thugs. 

The woman pressed her back up against the wall. "Please, don't hurt me!" She pleaded, putting her hands up in defense. "I'll give you my money just please don't hurt me." Her eyes widened as the men moved closer. The tallest of the three only chuckled. "Girly, we want a lot more than just your money." He gave a sly smile and the rest of his followers laughed alongside him. The woman screamed and slumped to the ground in fear.

Raph gave a loud battle cry and he threw himself at one of the guys. He delivered several quick jabs and the man went down. This, of course, caught the attention of the other two. One of them dared to charge at Raph who gave a swift sweep of his foot, successfully knocking the man to the ground. Raph turned to the last man who ran as fast as he could the minute his eyes locked on Raph's. 

Mikey gave a light pat on Raph's shell as he came up. "Good job there Raph, next time how about you save one for me, okay?" Mikey turned to the woman and held his hand out to help her up. 

The woman slowly reached for it and gasped once she felt the cold reptilian skin. She stood up and rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. "Y-you're t-turtles?!" She gaped. Mikey gave her a big smile. "H-h-ahhhh!" The woman screamed once more as she ran out of the alley as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You're welcome!" Raph shouted angrily after her. "Unbelievable." 

~~~

"Anything Donnie?" 

Donnie narrowed his eyes as he searched the streets before him. "Nothing yet." Donnie gave a small jump as something buzzed. He pulled out his shell-phone to see that April was calling. "April, hi."

"Hey Don! Just calling to see if you guys found Leatherhead yet."

Donnie shook his head and then mentally slapped himself. Right. April can't see him. "Um, no actually we haven't found him yet."

"Maybe I should come help? We'll find him faster the more people we have looking."

"I don't know, April. This city is supposed to be even more dangerous then the one back home." 

Donnie could practically feel the eye-roll April was probably giving him. "I'm not completely helpless you know, Donnie. Splinter has been teaching me for a while now."

Donnie knew better than to argue. "Alright. But just be careful April. Text me when you get here." 

"Yes, mom." 

It was Donnie's turn to roll his eyes as he hung up. He turned to Leo. "April's coming. Even though I think she's better off staying at home, well, there's really no use in arguing with her once she makes a decision."

Leo did his best to hide the smirk creeping onto his face. "Yeah I know. Come on, with any luck we'll find Leatherhead before she gets here." 

~~~

The wind whipped harshly against Leatherhead's face as he made his way to the meeting place. His master, Shredder was finally in Gotham. He would be pleased to know that the boy was in Leatherhead's possession. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Shredder growled, upon Leatherhead entering and placing the unconscious child on the floor.

Maybe not.

Leatherhead bowed. "Master Shredder, you told me to-"

"I told you to get rid of him! Not bring him to me!" Shredder took a menacing step forward. "You will pay for disobeying your master." 

"But-but maybe he could prove to be useful! You said this is where the Batman lives!" Leatherhead sputtered as Shredder drew closer. "Maybe the boy knows something! We can take out the Batman for good and Gotham will be ours!" 

Shredder stopped and Leatherhead breathed a sigh of relief. "Hm. Perhaps you are not as useless as I had originally thought. Tie the boy up. Let me know when he wakes." 

Leatherhead bowed. "Yes, Master Shredder."


End file.
